


Impossible Miracle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Impossible Miracle

Title: Impossible Miracle  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG overall  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's prompt #268: Five words -- part two (itch, specious, ginger, toe, impossible)  
Word Count: 100 x 5  
Warnings: AU (i.e. no one important is dead)  
A/N: These drabbles can be read as a sequel to [Making the Impossible Possible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2017176), although they can be understood independently. Despite being accused of being overzealous, I again used all the words. However, I did use them in five separate drabbles, as I did last time. That has to count for something. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Impossible Miracle

~

“He’s just scratching an itch,” Severus said as he brewed. “It’s nothing more than that.”

Draco, preparing ingredients in the corner, said nothing.

“He’s Harry Potter,” Severus continued. “Even if his interest were genuine, not that I’m prepared to admit that, surely society will force him to marry a witch and produce children to preserve the Potter name.”

“Yes, because Potter has always been one to worry about public opinion,” Draco murmured.

Severus flushed. “Your point?”

Draco smirked. “He’s a Gryffindor, Severus. I suspect he’s serious.”

Severus stared into his bubbling cauldron. Why did that thought fill him with fear?

~

“Your argument is specious,” Draco said a moment later.

“Indeed?”

Draco nodded. “Even if it _is_ just a fling, that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”

“I am not the type to indulge in one-offs,” Severus bit out.

Draco smirked. “And you think Potter is?”

“I hardly know, do I?”

“Have you slept with him?”

Severus snarled. “That’s none of your--”

“So you haven’t. Great.” Draco stirred his own potion calmly as Severus sputtered at him.

“What’s so great about that?”

“People who want one-offs don’t go on several dates, Severus,” Draco said. “Seems to me that Potter wants more.”

~

“More?” Severus echoed.

“More than ginger children and an overbearing mother-in-law,” Draco drawled. “Maybe he wants a stimulating sex life with someone who’s with him despite who he is rather than because of it.”

Severus looked away from Draco just in time to see a cauldron beginning to bubble over. A flick of his wand saved it, and he cast a quick Stasis Spell for preservation.

“You need to talk to Potter,” Draco said. “Before you blow up your shop.”

Severus sighed. “He _is_ coming by this evening--”

“You both need to come this evening,” Draco muttered, ducking Severus’ glare.

~

“You’re a great cook,” Potter sighed, replete.

“Potions masters are competent cooks,” Severus replied.

“That was far better than competent,” Potter insisted.

Severus inclined his head. “Shall we retire to the sitting room?”

He led the way, not missing the way Potter hobbled behind him. “Are your boots uncomfortable?”

Potter blushed. Severus told himself it wasn’t charming. “They’re new. I...dressed up.”

“You may remove them and be comfortable,” Severus said.

Smiling, Potter did, curling up in Severus’ favourite chair.

Severus spent the next hour trying to stifle his urge to suck Potter’s toe into his mouth. _I’m in hell_.

~

“I should go,” Potter said eventually.

Severus ignored his surge of disappointment. This was only their third date, although he had hoped...

“Unless--” Potter gulped, “--unless you want me to stay.”

“You would?” Severus hated the needy note in his voice.

“I’d love to,” Potter whispered, standing and walking over to Severus.

_He feels amazing_ , Severus thought dazedly as he assimilated the heavenly sensation of Potter’s weight against him, the scent of Potter in his nostrils, the impossible miracle of Potter’s taste on his lips.

“I may never leave,” Potter whispered later as they recovered.

Severus smiled. _Fine with me_.

~  



End file.
